A follow-up study has been proposed to further investigate a theoretical model of chronic alcoholism in the family called the life history model. This model was suggested by data from an initial study in which the interactional behavior of 31 alcoholic families was observed in three settings (home, multiple family discussion group (MFG), and family laboratory). When these families were divided into three different alcohol life phases as suggested by the theoretical model (stable wet, stable dry, and transitional phases), selected dimensions of interactional behavior in all three settings were found to vary in association with the family's alcohol phase. The follow-up study addresses two questions: (1) whether a family's behavior pattern will change if its alcohol phase changes; and (2) the influence of family "personality" variables on the differential course of chronic alcoholism using the life history concept. The follow-up study will re-examine behavior in our original sample of alcoholic families two years after the first data collection period. A three month panel of data collection again includes home observation and discussion group settings. In addition, extensive clinical interview data and questionnaire data about family functioning is collected. Findings from the follow-up study are to be combined with the original findings to further advance the life history model of the alcoholic family. This model is intended to suggest a typology of alcoholic families with predictive power regarding prognosis and treatment of choice for families with alcoholic members.